In recent years, as an IT (Information Technology) system is complicated and large-scaled, it is possible to execute a large amount of transactions by a plurality of mutually communicable computers. In order to configure such a large-scale system, an extremely large amount of cost is required for preparing computers, wiring to configure a network, and the like.
In order to solve the aforementioned drawback, a system configuration method on the basis of a virtualization technology is proposed. For instance, NPL 1 proposes system configuration software (OpenStack (registered trademark)) capable of generating a large number of computers and networks by virtual computers and networks. In the system configuration software described in NPL 1, a system is configured by connecting virtual machines by virtual ports on a virtual network.